Abandonné
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Antoine est un jeune Inu (semi-chien), vivant une vie pas forcément très agréable avec son maître actuel. Cependant, lors d'une journée ensoleillé, il fut laissé sur une route désertée, blessé et sans repère. Mais un jeune homme le retrouva et le prit sous son aile, voulant le soigner. Mais... Cette rencontre va-t-elle les rendre heureux, ou au contraire les détruire ? - Matoine
1. Chapter 1

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que la version d'Antoine ici est OCC, puisque c'est un Inu (demi-chien) avec un caractère particulier. Richard est ma propriété (oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça mon OC x) à la base il devait s'appeler Michel alors chut!) L'histoire appartient à moi et Lemon qui est ma coéquipière de Role Play. Bien sur, si Antoine ou Mathieu tombe sur cet écrit (svp fuyez si c'est le cas, l'un comme l'autre) et qu'ils veulent que je supprime, je le ferais de suite.

 **PARAING** : Matoine.

 **RATING** : Ici c'est plus du K+ mais à partir du chapitre 2, c'est du M.

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, encore une nouvelle histoire alors que je tarde sur les autres en cours... Mais celle-ci est déjà complètement écrite ! Alors no retard possible ! :D_

 _Alors, cet écrit reprend le même concept d'une autre de mes histoires (que je n'ai toujours pas avancé lel) autrement dit, j'ai repris un Rp que j'ai mis en version FF ! Donc bien sûr, si tout se passe un peu trop vite à votre goût ben... Ben vous n'aviez qu'à pas lire :) Je vous aurez prévenu, c'est la mise en place de sentiment la plus rapide du monde, mais c'est rp quoi xD_

 _Bref, niveau rythme de publication, ce sera tout les deux jours... En sachant qu'il n'y a que trois chapitre, ça va aller vite xD_

 _Je tiens d'ailleurs laisser un petit mot pour ma partenaire de RP LemonDessine ou Lemon (son pseudo est magnifique n'est-ce pas?) sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Je t'adore, ne change pas et reste soyeuse ! J'espère que cette version Fanfiction va te plaire !_

 _Bonne lecture ! O/_

* * *

Abandonné

Chapitre 1 :

Lors d'une journée ensoleillée, alors que le soleil commençait doucement à descendre vers l'horizon, une petit voiture bleue roulait sur une route désertée et très peu fréquentée. Celle-ci décida soudainement de s'arrêter au milieux de la campagne, sans aucun signe de civilisation à part les lampadaires et les tours électriques qui accompagnaient la route goudronnée.

En sortit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, plutôt grand et robuste, cheveux noirs et courts, yeux marrons et malveillants, détenant le nom de Richard. À sa suite, un homme plus jeune apparut, légèrement plus petit, des cheveux bruns en batailles cachant à moitié des oreilles de chien de la même couleur sur son crâne, des yeux noisettes surmontés de lunettes carrées éclatant d'une étincelle de bienveillance et d'innocence et une petite queue touffu provenant du même animal que ses oreilles, sortant d'un trou de son pantalon. Un entaille plus ou moins profonde barrait son mollet, l'obligeant à boiter. Il portait le nom d'Antoine.

Le duo ne partit pas bien loin, seulement à quelques mètres de la route, et Richard qui était visiblement le maître du petit inu prit la parole.

 **« Tu vas m'attendre bien sagement ici. J'ai besoin de place dans ma voiture le temps d'aller chercher un truc volumineux chez un ami. Je reviens vite. »**

Antoine, acquiesça, un peu surpris et inquiet, mais il ne se permit aucune objection. Il avait confiance en lui après tout, s'il lui disait qu'il reviendrait, c'est que ce sera le cas.

Il observa alors la voiture s'éloigner sur la route puis disparaître à l'horizon, ses oreilles baissées sous l'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais aimé être seul, alors encore moins en pleine campagne. Il s'assit sur le sol, observant les feuilles des arbres entourant la route onduler au gré du vent.

Les minutes passèrent, se regroupant bien vite en dizaines, sans aucun signe de vie humaine. Mais Antoine ne désespérait pas. Il attendait, toujours, sans bouger, observant l'horizon en attente de quelque chose qui n'allait peut-être... Jamais arriver finalement. Mais cette idée d'abandon n'atteint jamais ses esprits, peut-être trop naïf, ou peut-être trop confiant envers les hommes.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudainement entendre, lui faisant lever une oreille. Un bruit de moteur qui s'approchait. Il se releva, grimaçant légèrement à la douleur de sa jambe, cherchant des yeux la source du bruit et il la vit la bien vite. Cependant, contrairement à ses attentes, ce n'était pas la voiture de son maître. Celle-ci était de couleur grise et n'était pas de la même marque. Il baissa les oreilles, déçu, mais il eut bien vite un réflexe de recul en voyant la voiture s'arrêter devant lui. Il en sortit un jeune homme un peu plus vieux que lui, de taille modeste avec des cheveux châtains courts et des yeux d'un gris étincellent, semblables à des pépites d'argents.

Antoine recula encore un peu, effrayé. Il ne côtoyait pas souvent des inconnus et les craignait, accordant difficilement sa confiance à quelqu'un, surtout que son maître lui avait bien interdit de parler à qui que ce soit à part lui.

L'inconnu s'approcha un peu, veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas effrayer d'avantage l'inu. En voiture, il l'avait vu seul et blessé sur le bord, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller lui venir en aide, mais visiblement, ça ne saura pas bien simple de l'approcher. Il tendit la main pour apaiser le semi-animal, et prit un sourire bienveillant.

 **« Tout va bien, je ne te veux aucun mal. »**

Antoine recula encore un peu, les oreilles baissées et la queue entre les jambes, toujours inquiet. Il commença même à gronder en voyant l'homme s'approcher de trop prêt.

 **« Vous êtes qui ?** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Je- je suis quelqu'un qui veut t'aider. »**

L'inconnu recula un peu aux grognements. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question mais, après tout, elle était légitime. Il regarda la jambe du blessé et grimaça en reprenant.

 **« Tu es blessé, tu as besoin de soin, laisse moi t'aider. »**

Antoine arrêta de grogner, un peu reconnaissant malgré tout que ce jeune homme veuille l'aider, mais il resta pas moins craintif.

 **« Je ne peux pas partir, mon maître va bientôt venir me récupérer.**

 **\- C'est lui qui t'a laissé là ?,** demanda le plus petit en reprenant son approche.

 **\- Oui... Il a dit qu'il devait récupérer un truc chez son ami et qu'il avait besoin de place dans la voiture... Du coup il a dit qu'il reviendrait quand il aura finit de tout rapporter chez lui... »**

Le nouveau venu leva un sourcil. Vraiment ? Ça ressemblait beaucoup à une excuse bidon pour abandonner le jeune homme ici. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à cette hypothèse. Il avait toujours été sensible à ce genre de chose, l'abandon en général le dégoûtait. Il devait ramener le blessé chez lui et le soigner, il ne supporterait pas la pensé d'avoir laissé seul un inu, sans repère et sans famille.

 **« Mais tu es blessé, ce n'est pas prudent de sa part de te laisser dans cet état...**

 **\- C'est pas grave...**

 **\- Laisse moi regarder un peu tes blessures... Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**

 **\- J'ai pas été très gentil il y a deux jours alors il m'a puni, c'est normal... »**

Le châtain s'approcha encore et le chevelu le laissa faire, un peu plus en confiance. Il observa plus attentivement l'entaille, grimaçant en voyant la gravité de celle-ci. Il aurait voulu faire un commentaire sur ce que venait de dire le semi-chien, mais il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance fraîchement acquise. Il n'en fut pas moins choqué cependant.

 **« Personne ne mérite ça... Même après une grosse bêtise. »**

Antoine le regarda un peu surpris. Il trouvait ça normal pourtant. Chaque bêtise qu'il avait fait lui avait valu une punition similaire, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne réagit donc pas, ne faisant qu'observer, prêt à grogner à nouveau si l'inconnu tentait d'approcher sa main. Ce dernier finit par relever les yeux vers lui.

 **« Tu as vraiment besoin de soins rapidement, on ne peux pas attendre que ton maître revienne.**

 **\- Mais... Je vais faire comment moi, si mon maître ne me trouve pas et qu'il ne revient plus ici plus tard, quand je serais guéris ?**

 **\- Je lui laisse un mot avec mes coordonnées si tu veux ?**

 **\- Mmh... »**

Le semi-animal finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête en baissant un peu les yeux, un peu hésitant tout de même. Le châtain sourit, content que son petit stratagème fonctionne. Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de donner sa véritable adresse, de toute façon, le maître n'allait pas revenir, et quand bien même c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas que le petit inu retourne entre les mains d'un salop pareil.

Il s'éloigna quelques temps vers sa voiture, récupérant un post-it où il écrivit une fausse adresse, et rejoignit Antoine.

 **« Ça te va ?** , demanda-t-il dans un sourire en tendant le papier. »

Le demi-chien prit et regarda la note quelques instant, avant de faire oui d'un signe de tête et de déposer le papier sous une pierre, de façon bien visible. Il regarda la route d'un air inquiet.

Le jeune inconnu passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'emmener vers sa voiture, percevant son inquiétude.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas, on en a pas pour très longtemps. L'important c'est que tu te soignes. »**

Antoine ne répondit pas, le suivant docilement jusqu'à l'automobile. Malgré sa suspicion, sa queue se balançait de gauche à droite, trahissant une certaine reconnaissance. Il entra dans le véhicule, imité par son nouveau protecteur qui mit le contacte avant de démarrer.

 **« Au fait, je m'appelle Mathieu, et toi ?**

 **\- Antoine... »**

L'inu observait tout autours de lui, peu rassuré de se trouver dans un environnement inconnu. Le propriétaire du véhicule décida alors de rigoler un peu pour détendre l'atmosphère, en offrant un sourire rassurant.

 **« Et bien Antoine, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance.**

 **\- Moi de même... »**

Antoine sourit un peu à Mathieu, la tête légèrement baissée, mais la queue se secouant un peu malgré le siège, déstabilisant un peu le récepteur de ce sourire. Ce dernier le trouvait particulièrement mignon comme cela, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui grattouiller derrière les oreilles ! Il sentit un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres en y pensant, en même temps qu'un brasier s'allumait sur ses joues, surprenant un peu l'inu qui ne fit cependant aucun commentaire.

Il se concentra sur la route et arriva bien vite à destination, garant sa voiture devant son appartement.

 **« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés.**

 **\- C'est pas très grand chez toi,** répondit l'hybride en regardant dehors avec curiosité avant de sortir de la voiture.

 **\- C'est pas la taille qui compte Antoine. »**

Mathieu rigola franchement, mais il perdit rapidement son sourire. L'inu n'avait pas daigné laisser paraître un sourire, au contraire, il s'était même un peu tendu. Le plus vieux se sentit gêné face à se silence, grimaçant un peu alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte.

 **« Mmh, désolé... Excuse moi tu veux ?**

 **\- C'est pas grave t'inquiète. »**

Le châtain hésita un peu, puis invita son nouvel ami à rentrer.

 **« C'est au deuxième étage, après toi. »**

Antoine monta en hâte dans les escalier, vite suivit par son hôte qui lui ouvrit la porte.

 **« Entre, fais comme chez toi,** rajouta celui-ci en essayant d'avoir l'air rassurant. »

L'inu s'avança un peu, craintif en observant en détail son environnement. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, mais se renouveau l'émerveillait. Il s'avança vers le selon où il s'assit sur le canapé, attentif à chaque détail de l'habitation. Il entendit par la même occasion la porte de l'entrée se refermer et les pas de Mathieu s'éloigner un peu. Il attendit bien sagement son retour, observant l'encadrement de la porte du salon, guettant sa prochaine apparition. Le châtain revient bien vite, désinfectant, compresse, bande et sparadrap en main. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla auprès du semi-chien, en posant un regard attendrit sur sa bouille adorable.

Celui-ci baissa les oreilles, toujours un peu soucieux, mais il se laissa faire, observant plus en détail le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui et de sa blessure. Il s'avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau visage que celui de son sauveur. Cette barbe de trois jour vieillissant son visage de façon harmonieuse, cette bouche fine, invitant à des baisers fougueux, ces yeux argentés et pétillants, pouvant faire fondre n'importe qui par le chaleur de leurs étincelles...

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par l'objet de ses pensées qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

 **« Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas trop mal ?**

 **\- Non ça va encore.**

 **\- D'accord, n'hésite pas à me dire si ça ne va plus.**

 **\- Merci... »**

Le soigneur termina de désinfecter et commença à bander la plaie minutieusement, restant le plus doux possible. Il termina bien vite sa besogne et, alors qu'il se relevait pour aller rapporter ses affaires à sa salle de bain, il ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux en souriant, provoquant un sourire amusé chez le receveur qui battit joyeusement de la queue.

Mathieu revient rapidement dans le salon et, heureux de voir Antoine dans un meilleur état, il s'assit à ses côtés.

 **« C'est mieux comme ça non ? Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose peut-être ?**

 **\- Oui ! S'il te plaît, n'importe quoi !** , s'exclama avec enthousiasme le semi-chien.

 **\- Mmh... Il me reste du poulet d'hier, ça te tente ?**

 **\- Oui oui ! »**

L'hôte partit chercher le tant attendu poulet et l'offrit à l'affamé.

 **« Tiens, vas-y, sers-toi ! »**

Antoine se jeta sur la nourriture, content d'enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose après ces heures dehors, sous le regard amusé et attendrit du châtain. Il termina en un rien de temps de son assiette qu'il posa sur la table basse et il vint donner un coup de tête affectif à son protecteur qui lui rendit son affection en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux entre ses deux oreilles.

 **« Merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Mais de rien mon petit Antoine ! »**

 _« Je ne pensais pas que ça me rendrait aussi heureux d'avoir un animal de compagnie,_ pensa-t-il en souriant tendrement. »

Antoine se blottit contre lui en quémandant une nouvelle caresse, sentant son cœur battre agréablement dans sa poitrine, que Mathieu lui donna affectueusement, grattouillant en dessous de ses deux oreilles et le câlinant tendrement, fondant presque littéralement.

Le câlin dura quelques temps, l'inu heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été et le plus vieux avec un sentiment de bien être incroyable. Ce dernier soupira de contentement en profitant de la chaleur réconfortante du corps du semi-chien, son esprit cependant un peu ailleurs.

 **« Ton maître a quand même beaucoup de chance de t'avoir... Si je pouvais je t'adopterais. »**

A ces paroles, Antoine perdit un peu son sourire. Il avait envie de rester avec cette personne qui avait gagné un place importante dans son cœur, mais il ne voulait pas non plus abandonner son maître.

Leur étreinte se resserra encore, tout deux traversés par toutes sortes de sentiments, ne voulant presque plus se lâcher. Le plus petit enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chevelu, soudainement triste, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

 **« Pourquoi tu es triste tout d'un coup ?** , demanda le brun en frissonnant un peu et le resserrant encore un peu contre lui.

 **\- Je-je sais pas trop. Je me sens bien avec toi. C'est égoïste mais... j'aimerais vraiment que tu restes...,** répondit-il en rougissant, surpris par ses propres paroles.

 **\- A-ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?,** demanda Antoine, un peu déstabilise mais rougissant aussi, son cœur s'accélérant encore un peu.

 **\- Je sais pas... Je-je t'aime bien je crois. Je crois que je suis un peu jaloux de ton maître...**

 **\- Je... Moi aussi je t'aime bien... Je voudrai bien rester mais mon maître ne serait pas content si je ne rentre pas.**

 **\- Mais... Tu-tu l'aimes ton maître ?**

 **\- Ben... Oui, comme tout bon inu... C'est normal d'aimer son maître non ?**

 **\- Je suppose... »**

Mathieu baissa un peu les yeux, le cœur serré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était autant jaloux des « sentiments » d'Antoine envers son maître, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça lui faisait du mal. L'inu remarqua son mal et lui donna un coup de tête affectif, un peu triste de le voir ainsi.

 **« Hé, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça quand je parle de mon maître ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?** , demanda-il.

 **\- Il te fait du mal, je n'aime pas ça,** cracha Mathieu, serrant les dents en observant la jambe d'Antoine.

 **\- Mmh... C'est vrai... J'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime beaucoup, mais bon, c'est pas grave, je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas alors ça me suffit pour bien l'aimer. »**

Le châtain se crispa un peu à ses paroles. Il n'osait pas lui dire que son maître l'avait probablement abandonné. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même un peu mal à l'aise.

Antoine se blottit un peu plus contre lui, en soupirant d'aise.

 **« Je t'aime beaucoup Mathieu.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ou comment mais... Je t'aime aussi Antoine, je... Reste avec moi s'il te plaît. »**

L'inu hésita quelques instants, mais son cœur battant toujours plus fort lui dicta ses gestes et ses paroles, amenant ainsi Antoine à acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

 **« D'accord.**

 **\- Merci Antoine. »**

* * *

 _Voilaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Prochain chapitre dans deux jours ! Et si c'est en retard, ben... Vous pouvez me frapper, parce que je n'aurais aucune excuse :)_

 _N'oubliez pas le petite review qui fait plaisir !_

 _Keur sur vous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que la version d'Antoine ici est OCC, puisque c'est un Inu (demi-chien) avec un caractère particulier. Richard est ma propriété (oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça mon OC x) à la base il devait s'appeler Michel alors chut!) L'histoire appartient à moi et Lemon qui est ma coéquipière de Role Play. Bien sur, si Antoine ou Mathieu tombe sur cet écrit (svp fuyez si c'est le cas, l'un comme l'autre) et qu'ils veulent que je supprime, je le ferais de suite.

 **PARAING** : Matoine.

 **RATING** : M.

 _Hellooooo ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Bon. C'est du M à partir de maintenant. Parce que... Coucou le lemon ! Ewi ! Donc voilà, les petits n'enfants, faut pas rester ici, y a des gens ils vont faire des bébés dans ce chapitre (j'ai complètement craqué). Je tiens à préciser que ce lemon est mon tout tout premier en version FF, même si c'est une adaptation. Du coup... Soyez indulgents, d'accord :3_

 _Aller, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ! O/_

 _Au fait, désolée pour le poste tardif, mais j'étais en voyage toute la journée, je ne pouvais pas faire beaucoup plus vite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 2

Mathieu vient glisser délicatement sa main contre la nuque de son vis à vis pour le caresser tendrement, le serrant fort contre lui, son cœur se libérant d'un poids, provoquant un frisson chez le demi-chien au contacte de ses doigts.

Se laissant emporter par ses sentiments nouveaux, Mathieu déposa un léger baiser dans le cou qui lui était exposé, prudent, guettant les réactions du propriétaire de cette peau accueillante. Cependant, la réaction ne fut pas réellement celle attendu. Antoine frissonna, plus effrayé qu'autre chose, ce qui mit mal à l'aise le plus petit qui rougit sur le coup.

 **« E-excuse-moi je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.**

 **\- C'est pas toi, c'est juste que... »**

Le chevelu se recroquevilla, se refermant sur lui-même alors que des mauvais souvenirs réapparaissaient. Mathieu caressa doucement ses cheveux avec inquiétude, voulant le rassurer.

 **« Que ?...**

 **\- C'est mon maître... Il me faisait des choses bizarres, et ça me faisait mal.. Ça me fait peur... »**

L'hôte se figea à l'entente de cette révélation. Réellement ? Ce connard était un salopard à ce point ?! Il serra fort les poings, jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures sous la colère. Il se contient comme il le put cependant, ne voulant pas transmettre de mauvais sentiments à son protégé, et il reprit ses caresses.

 **« C'est fini tout ça Antoine, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. »**

Le brun se blottit contre lui en profitant des caresses, et il déposa une petite lèche affective sur la joue de son protecteur, à l'aise, engendrant un rougissement de la part du receveur.

 **« Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup...**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. »**

Mathieu caressa doucement son cou, laissant un petit baiser dans ses cheveux. L'inu grogna de contentement et lécha une nouvelle fois sa peau, celle du cou cette fois, provoquant un frissonnement.

« _Whow, faut qu'il arrête de faire ça, ça me fait beaucoup trop d'effet. C'est quoi mon problème, bordel._ »

Antoine continua ainsi, se frottant contre le plus vieux et laissant quelques léchouilles par-ci par là, content d'être auprès de lui.

 _« Calmes-toi Mathieu,_ se dit le châtain en essayant de garder contenance, en vain, le trouvant beaucoup trop craquant. »

 **« T'es tout mignon quand t'es tout rouge !** , s'exclama l'inu en observant son hôte sans cesser son câlin, délivrant une nouvelle lèche sur sa joue.

 **\- Si tu continues à faire ça je risque pas de changer de couleur.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? »**

Il ponctua sa question en se couchant sur ses cuisses, l'observant avec un regard des plus craquant.

 _« Oh my fucking god, il est beaucoup trop mignon,_ pensa la châtain. »

 **« Je-parce que... Arg !** , bafouilla l'hôte. »

Antoine lui tapota le nez, amusé de sa réaction, mais il détourna le regard, gêné comme jamais.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** , demanda l'inu en tournant la tête sur le côté, sa queue stoppant ses battements en trahissant son inquiétude.

 **\- N-non rien. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas** , répondit le protecteur en ébouriffant ses cheveux, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. »

Rassuré, l'abandonné lui rendit son sourire et se frotta contre lui, aimant le câliner ainsi. Il n'avait jamais pu offrir autant d'affection auparavant, il en profitait donc comme il le pouvait, donnant tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu donner.

Mathieu se mordit la lèvre, réagissant beaucoup trop à ces mouvements. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras pour lui faire arrêter ses gesticulations, et peut-être essayer de se calmer. Cependant, l'inu en profita pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, engendrant un léger gémissement chez lui.

 **« Je t'ai fais mal ?** , demanda le brun en reculant, surpris.

 **\- N-non... Au contraire... »**

Le plus vieux fut surpris de ses propres paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Ses joues adoptèrent rapidement une teinte cramoisie, l'obligeant à détourner les yeux sous la gêne. Antoine, curieux, réitéra son geste, en guettant les réactions de son protecteur. Mathieu se laissa aller, frissonnant et se mordant la lèvre inférieur malgré lui.

Amusé par la réaction, le brun reprit ses léchouilles dans le cou, toujours autant attentifs au souffle de son hôte. Celui-ci justement, sentit ses poils se hérisser, et il laissa le plaisir dicter ses mouvements, étendant par conséquent le cou pour laisser plus de place à son vis à vis.

Ainsi, Antoine parcourra son cou en sa totalité, n'épargnant aucun carré de peau. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ajouta à la partie ses dents, mordant et rougissant ainsi l'épiderme délicieusement malmené, provoquant un léger cris chez le propriétaire de celui-ci.

 **« Oups, pardon !** , s'exclama-t-il en reculant, craignant de lui avoir fait du mal.

 **\- N-non, t'excuse pas, tu ne m'as pas fait mal ! Regarde. »**

Sur ces mots, Mathieu s'approcha à son tour du cou du demi-chien, lui mordillant délicatement la peau, recherchant à lui provoquer les même frissons qui l'avaient parcourus plus tôt, et ce fut une réussite. Antoine laissa échapper un souffle de plaisir, en s'accrochant à son vis à vis. Le châtain, s'écarta ensuite, après quelques baisers et ajouta en souriant.

 **« Alors tu vois ? Ça ne fait pas mal.**

 **\- Non c'est vrai ! »**

L'inu se jeta à nouveau sur le cou du plus petit et se remit à le mordiller, volontairement cette fois, léchant la peau lorsqu'elle était irritée, la suçotant aussi par moment, en laissant des suçons ça et là, engendrant de véritables gémissement chez le malmené, qui ferma les yeux pour profiter le plus possible de cette délicieuse torture. Il remonta ensuite un peu plus sur la mâchoire après être passé sur la pomme d'Adam, souriant à sentant le châtain soupirer de plus en plus et s'accrocher à son t-shirt. Il lécha délicatement son menton avant de remonter encore un peu, hésitant à atteindre les lèvres.

En voyant sa perte de confiance, Mathieu attrapa le cou de son protégé et scella ses lèvres avec les siennes, frémissant d'impatience. Antoine rendit son baiser, un peu maladroitement suite à son manque d'expérience, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la main qui tenait son cou le tirer encore en peu plus, sous l'extase du moment.

Doucement, le meneur fit basculer le brun sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le canapé, de façon à se retrouver au dessus de lui, sans arrêter son baiser. Il fit doucement glisser ses doigts vers les paumes de son vis à vis, les entremêlant avec les siens, et emmena ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage pour toujours garder un appuis stable. Il fit dériver ses lèvres pour reprendre des baisers dans le cou d'Antoine, la mordillant et la léchant tendrement, amenant de nouvelle lamentation d'extase de la part du chevelu.

Cependant, cette nouvelle prise de position tendit ce dernier, toujours un peu peureux malgré tout. Le châtain s'en rendit rapidement compte, et il se redressa pour replonger son regard dans les yeux noisettes qui lui faisaient face.

 **« Tout va bien ?,** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Oui... J'ai juste un peu peur...**

 **\- De quoi as-tu peur ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... De la douleur je crois... »**

Le cœur de plus vieux se serra à cette parole.

 **« Je te promet que je ne te ferais aucun mal. »**

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il l'embrassa tendrement, en lui caressant doucement la joue, détendant le plus jeune qui retrouva le sourire. Il dériva ensuite sa main un peu plus bas pour la passer tendrement sous son t-shirt, caressant la peau avec douceur en provoquant quelques frissons. Il approfondit le baiser alors qu'Antoine entrouvrait légèrement les lèvres, et de ses doigts habiles, il vint jouer avec ses tétons, l'obligeant à gémir doucement, ses bruits étouffés par le baiser. Il se décala ensuite pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire puis son lobe d'oreille, avant de se redresser le temps d'enlever son t-shirt.

Soudainement dénudé, Antoine rougit violemment en se recroquevillant un peu sur lui même, cherchant un peu à se cacher, gêné.

Mathieu n'y fit pas plus attention et s'attarda sur son torse, déposant quelques baisers ici et là, écoutant les soupires que cela procurait à l'inu qui vint caresser sa nuque de ses doigts, de nouveau à l'aise.

Après quelques instants, l'une de ses mains vint se balader timidement un peu plus bas, commençant à jouer avec l'élastique du boxer du semi-chien, pendant que la tête de son propriétaire se relevait pour regarder le chevelu d'un air interrogateur, faisant une demande de permission implicite. Antoine répondit par un mouvement de tête un peu stressé, baissant les oreilles, mais il faisait confiance quant à la promesse que lui avait fait son partenaire plus tôt.

Attendrit, Mathieu lui envoya un sourire rassurant, laissant sa main se glisser sous le tissu, guettant les réactions de son protégé, puis il commença à effectuer des mouvements doux sur son membre, revenant doucement lui mordre la peau du cou.

Le brun se tendit un peu au début des allés et venus, mais il se détendit presque aussitôt, son anxiété vite remplacée par du plaisir. Il laissa s'échapper un léger gémissement et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son vis à vis, soupirant à chaque élan de plaisir.

Le plus vieux maintenant rassuré en entendant les bruits de plaisir de son compagnon, continua ses mouvements sur un rythme plus soutenu, plus assuré, tout en venant mordre délicatement le lobe d'oreille qui lui été présenté. Il entendit un jappement de plaisir et sentit la langue mouillée d'Antoine venir caresser la peau de son cou. Il frissonna et accéléra ses mouvements, de plus en plus excité par les soupirs de l'inu.

Après quelques instants, il se redressa pour observer son œuvre. Les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi-clos, et la respiration erratique de son partenaire le fit sourire, amusé. Il ralentit ses mouvements, les rendant soudainement irréguliers, jouant des réactions prodiguées. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Antoine se mit à se tortiller sur place, cherchant à accélérer les mouvements comme il pouvait, se cachant le visage, gêné par la situation.

Finalement, Mathieu reprit un rythme agréable, plus rigoureusement, décidant d'arrêter la douce torture, et il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son vis à vis qui commençait à vraiment perdre pied. Il prenait tant de plaisir à sentir ce souffle de plus en plus saccadé se mêler au sien, ce corps vibrer sous lui rien que par la force de ses caresses qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de le sentir atteindre le véritable extase, et de se dire que c'est grâce à ses mains habiles qu'un tel plaisir avait pu avoir lieu.

Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son vœu soit exaucé.

Après un dernier léger jappement de plaisir, Antoine se libéra en gémissant de plus bel, s'accrochant au t-shirt de son compagnon et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Une fois l'extase passée, il se recoucha convenablement en tentant de récupérer son souffle, un sourire béa imprimé sur ses lèvres et les yeux clos.

Le châtain déposa quelques baisers sur ses paupières, et coucha sur le côté alors que son compagnon se blottissait contre lui en lui léchant un peu le visage, un peu timide. Il ferma les yeux en profitant du moment, et murmura doucement quelques mots.

 **« Je t'aime Antoine...**

 **\- Moi aussi Mathieu... »**

Le plus jeune câlina sont amant en souriant. Cependant, une petite pensée ne voulait pas sortir de son esprit. Il était surpris que ça n'allait pas plus loin, étant habitué à des pratiques plus déviantes venant de son ancien maître, et il se demandait s'il méritait autant d'attention. D'ailleurs, il vit bien rapidement une grimace se former sur le visage du plus petit, qui tentait avec une discrétion vaine de distendre son pantalon pour limiter la sensation désagréable que provoquait sa virilité coincé dans ces tissus. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être la cause de ce mal être, c'est pourquoi, malgré la peur toujours présente de la douleur, il chuchota timidement à l'oreille de son maître.

 **« Tu peux continuer si tu veux...**

 **\- Tu-tu es sur ? Est-ce que tu en as envie ?**

 **\- Mon maître était brusque et violent, c'est sur que je n'allais jamais apprécier... Peut-être qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas pareil ? »**

Antoine était stressé, malgré ses paroles. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait légèrement baissé les yeux et les oreilles, ses joues se tintant de la couleur cramoisie qu'elles commençaient à bien connaître maintenant.

En voyant cette attitude, Mathieu releva doucement la tête en face de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et, de sa main de libre, il câlina à tour de rôle son torse et sa nuque, donnant un air rassurant à ses paroles.

 **« Je ne te brusquerais jamais... Ne te sens pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie. Et ne me dit pas oui juste pour me faire plaisir. Je t'aimerais toujours autant quoi que tu décides. »**

Il déposa amoureusement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles pour ponctuer ses paroles avant de se reculer une nouvelle fois pour écouter la réponse de son compagnon qui, hésitant toujours entre son envie d'essayer avec ce nouveau maître et sa peur d'avoir mal, répondit avec timidité.

 **« T'y vas doucement hein ?**

 **\- Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Mathieu caressa doucement ses cheveux avant d'enlever le pantalon du chevelu, déposant quelques baisers sur son torse au passage. Ce dernier enfouit son visage contre son épaule, tentant d'échapper au stresse qui lui tordait les tripes. Il lécha doucement sa peau en signe d'affection et chercha à se changer un peu les idées.

 **« Tu es sur que ça va ?** , demanda l'hôte en enlevant son propre t-shirt, un peu inquiet en voyant l'état du semi-chien.

 **\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Antoine l'embrassa délicatement, plus pour s'apaiser lui-même qu'autre chose. Le châtain lui rendit son baiser en défaisant son jean.

 **« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider à te détendre ?**

 **\- Je vais réussir à me détendre tout seul... Je crois.**

 **\- D'accord... »**

Mathieu passa tendrement l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, la glissant ensuite le long de sa joue, de son cou, de sa clavicule et de son bras pour rejoindre celle du brun, provoquant de multiples frissons par le passage léger du bout de ses doigts. Son étreinte fut rendu, et il sentit le corps en dessous de lui de détendre peu à peu.

Il finit par enlever le peu de vêtements qui restaient sur lui et sur son compagnon et il se colla contre lui, heureux de sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Il caressa doucement ses hanches, ses fesses, son aine et son membre qui recommençait à reprendre un peu de vigueur, cherchant à le détendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il reçut en retour quelques léchouilles dans son cou, et une détente des muscles de son vis à vis. Satisfait, il stoppa ses caresses et porta deux de ses doigts à la bouche d'Antoine. Celui-ci les toisa quelques instants, hésitant, puis il les prit en bouche en fermant les yeux, les léchant et les suçotant comme demandé implicitement, faisant craqué son amant devant cette vision de luxure.

Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifiés, Mathieu les porta contre l'intimité de l'inu, lui caressant sa verge en même temps. Il observa durant de courtes secondes ses réactions, mais il ne pouvait voir que des yeux fermés par le plaisir, l'attention complètement portée sur ses caresses. Il vint mordiller légèrement ses tétons, sentant son corps se détendre rapidement, puis il enfonça une première phalange, guettant les réactions pour pouvoir aller plus loin. Il ne reçut qu'un petit soubresaut de la part du chevelu, celui-ci surprit par toute la douceur dont il faisait part, ne se tendant donc pas pour autant, bien au contraire.

Le jeune homme aux yeux gris fit doucement bouger son doigts en lui, toujours en poursuivant ses caresses de l'autre main, attentif. Il continua ainsi quelques temps, attendant que les soupires de douleurs d'Antoine se transforment en râle de plaisir, puis il inséra un second doigt et commença à effectuer des mouvements de ciseau pour détendre l'anneau de chair.

 **« Aaaah... »**

L'inu se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur, mais celle-ci se transforma bien vite en plaisir et en désir, le faisant doucement gémir. Le châtain continua ses mouvements de ses deux mains, attentifs et attentionné malgré le désir qui lui parcourait les veines depuis de trop longues minutes. Et c'est seulement lorsque son compagnon lança des soupirs de plaisir, et un regard demandant implicitement d'aller plus loin qu'il consentit à se laisser aller à ces envies.

 **« Tu es prêt ?** , demanda-t-il tout de même.

 **\- Oui. »**

Mathieu retira alors délicatement ses doigts et vint se placer entre ses cuisses, laissant un baiser papillon dans son cou avant de le pénétrer tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Le chevelu se crisa un peu, s'accrochant à son cou en serrant les dents, mais au fur et à mesures des mouvements doux de son compagnon, la douleur disparut bien vite laissant la place à une vague d'un délicieux plaisir, le faisant doucement languir. Il captura les lèvres de son vis à vis lorsque celui-ci mêla son souffle au sien, lui caressant doucement le dos en libérant des jappements étouffés.

Perdant doucement le contrôle en entendant ces gémissements contre ses lèvres, Mathieu accéléra ses vas-et-vient et caressa tendrement le torse et la nuque en dessous de lui, désireux comme jamais.

 **« M-Mathieu... Aaah... P-plus vite...** , murmura Antoine, s'abandonnant complètement à son plaisir. »

L'interpellé craqua complètement à cette demande, et il ferma les yeux en donnant de grands coups de reins, gémissant lui aussi contre les lèvres de son amant.

Plus le temps passait plus leur désir grandissait, amenant toujours plus de force dans les gémissements et les coups de butoir. Le plus jeune lâcha un cris plus fort lorsque l'un d'eux atteint sa prostate, lui donnant un infini plaisir. Il mordit l'épaule du châtain sous l'extase et ondula ses hanches aux rythmes des accoues, cherchant encore plus de sensations et souhaitant malmener encore et encore sa prostate.

 **« Aah... Oui ! Encore...**

 **\- Ant... Antoine je... »**

Sentant son maître au bord de l'orgasme, Antoine se tendit un peu, se resserrant par la même occasion, donnant encore plus de sensation au moment. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres en se sentant également venir, tournant un peu de l'œil.

Dans un ultime coup de buttoir, Mathieu atteint le septième ciel en lâchant un long râle de plaisir, accompagné de l'inu qui se libéra en même temps. Il se retira et se laissa tomber sur le côté, la respiration erratique et la peau mouillée de sueur, les yeux clos et un sourire épanoui sur ses lèvres. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux brun a côté de lui, dont le propriétaire tentait retrouver sa respiration et se blottit contre lui en entremêlant ses doigts avec les siens, heureux.

Après de longues minutes de récupération, de douceur et de caresse, Antoine finit par briser le silence.

 **« Dis... Tu crois que mon maître va essayer de revenir me chercher ?**

 **\- Je ne le laisserai pas te reprendre en tout cas.**

 **\- Mais s'il te fait mal ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive malheur...**

 **\- Je suis un grand garçon, ne t'en fais pas pour moi,** chuchota avec un sourire le châtain, l'embrassant sur le front. »

Le semi-chien baissa les yeux en grimaçant, rendant Mathieu sceptique.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète à ce point ?**

 **\- Ben... Je sais pas... Je sais qu'il est très possessif, même qu'un jour, il y a un autre homme qui avait couché avec ma maîtresse, et ça lui a pas beaucoup plus... J'ai rien pu voir à part du sang qui coulait en dessous de la porte... J'ai peur pour toi... »**

Cette révélation fit frissonner Mathieu, à présent un peu effrayé. Mais il ne le laissa pas paraître, ou du moins, il essaya.

 **« Ne-ne t'inquiètes pas... Après tout, il ne sait pas où tu te trouves.**

 **\- Ben... On a laissé ton adresse là où tu m'as trouvé.**

 **\- Uhm... Je... J'ai laissé une fausse adresse, en fait...**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!,** s'exclama le semi-animal en se redressant.

 **\- Je... C'était plutôt évident pour moi qu'il t'ait maltraité, je ne pouvais pas te laisser à sa merci.**

 **\- Comment ça c'était plutôt évident ?**

 **\- Tes blessures...**

 **\- Puisque je te dis que je l'avais mérité !** -il serra ses jambes contre son torse- **C'est pas très gentil ce que tu as fait.**

 **\- Je voulais juste te protéger...**

 **\- Je ne sais même plus si je peux te faire confiance...**

 **\- Je suis désolé Antoine. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me fasses confiance ? »**

L'inu haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vague, sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Après tout, Mathieu lui avait bien montré l'amour qu'il lui portait, et il ne souhaitait pas forcément rentrer chez lui. Mais il se sentait trahis malgré tout. Trahis mais rassuré cependant. Il ne pouvait pas enterrer les sentiments qui avaient soudainement pris possession de son cœur pour ce genre de chose, ils étaient bien trop puissant. Alors il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il se laissa porté par ses pensées, pesant le pour et le contre.

Le châtain, de son côté, se sentait terriblement mal. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une telle réaction. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal avec une connerie de ce genre, et il se demandait si l'amour que lui portait le semi-chien était bien réel.

Timidement, il s'approcha et posa sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant à être rassuré quant à sa dernière interrogation, son regard fixant le vide.

Antoine posa à son tour sa tête contre la sienne par automatisme, et demanda avec un air incertain.

 **« Tu m'aimes vraiment hein ?**

 **\- Oui, je t'aime vraiment Antoine. »**

Mathieu caressa doucement ses cheveux en rougissant légèrement, faisant naître un nouveau sourire sur le visage de l'inu qui lui lécha délicatement le visage, acceptant son acte. Cependant, il fut prit par un violent frisson, de même du côté de son compagnon, leur chaleur corporelle étant redescendu mais leurs habits gisants toujours au sol. Le chevelu se releva alors, et récupéra les vêtements pour mettre les siens et rendre les autres à son maître qui se rhabilla également, le remerciant brièvement.

Retrouvant de nouveau le confort d'être couvert, ils se ressayèrent sur le canapé, le brun se blottissant à nouveau contre l'autre, les yeux clos, prêt pour faire un petit somme.

 **« Je ne veux pas te quitter... Jamais...** , chuchota-t-il.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai... C'est une promesse.** -quelques secondes passèrent- **Tu m'as l'air fatigué ? »**

Le demi-chien allait acquiescer quand le bruit de la sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, le surprenant. Il se redressa en envoyant un regard inquiet en direction de Mathieu.

 **« C'est bizarre, je n'attend personne. »**

La personne derrière la porte insista sur la sonnette, rendant perplexe les deux jeune hommes. Qui était-ce ?

* * *

 _Réponse dans deux jours ! :D_

 _Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me faire part de votre avis :3_

 _Rendez-vous vendredi o/_


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas, bien que la version d'Antoine ici est OCC, puisque c'est un Inu (demi-chien) avec un caractère particulier. Richard est ma propriété (oui, je l'ai appelé comme ça mon OC x) à la base il devait s'appeler Michel alors chut!) L'histoire appartient à moi et Lemon qui est ma coéquipière de Role Play. Bien sur, si Antoine ou Mathieu tombe sur cet écrit (svp fuyez si c'est le cas, l'un comme l'autre) et qu'ils veulent que je supprime, je le ferais de suite.

 **PARAING** : Matoine.

 **RATING** : M.

 _Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

 _Faites juste gaffe à vos feels, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 3

La personne derrière la porte insista sur la sonnette, rendant perplexe les deux jeune hommes. Qui était-ce ?

 **« On va ouvrir ?** , demanda Antoine.

 **\- Hum... »**

Le duo se releva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, Mathieu se collant contre la porte pour mieux entendre ce qu'il y a derrière.

 **« C'est qui ?!** , demanda-t-il.

 **\- Le facteur,** répondit une voix agacée et en colère, avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Le châtain grimaça de perplexité mais il ouvrit tout de même la porte, laissant place à un homme que le chevelu ne connaissait que trop bien. Les cheveux noirs et les yeux brillants de méchanceté, il les reconnaissait. Mais comment Richard avait-il pu retrouver sa trace ? Il commença doucement à paniquer, se chuchotant à lui-même qu'il ne voulait pas y retourner. Dans sa crise de peur et de questionnement, il se souvint d'un détail qu'il s'insulta d'avoir oublié. Cette putain de puce insérée il y a quelques années dans son bras. Saloperie !

 **« E** **n fait c'est plutôt vous le facteur. Il me semble que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient** , articula Richard d'un air menaçant en bloquant la fermeture de la porte de son pied, la poussant avec force. »

Comprenant à qui il avait à faire, Mathieu se plaça devant Antoine comme protection en sentant la haine le submerger comme jamais. Comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné finalement ? Ou peut-être ne trouvait-il pas un autre bouc émissaire et était-il revenu sur sa décision ? Peu importe, il ne récupéra jamais Antoine.

 **« C'est vous le malade qui maltraite Antoine ?!**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a raconter encore ? Enfin bref, peut importe, oui c'est moi son maître si tel est la question, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai bien le récupérer.**

 **\- Mathieu, fait attention à toi d'accord ?** , chuchota Antoine, inquiet et effrayé.

 **\- Je suis désolé mais il n'est plus votre propriété. Maintenant hors de chez moi,** ajouta le plus petit, essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir un air menaçant malgré sa peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

 **\- Et depuis quand ? C'est moi qui l'ai adopté et qui ai ses papier à ce que je sache. C'est du vol ce que vous faite, et je peux vous dire que si vous ne baissez pas d'un ton, je vais me mettre en colère. Et vous n'avez pas envie que je me mette en colère.**

 **\- Mathieu, s'il te plaît...,** supplia le semi-animal.

 **\- A partir du moment où vous le maltraiter, vous n'êtes plus digne d'être son propriétaire. Maintenant sortez de chez moi, ou je vais vous le faire regretter...**

 **\- C'est pas un petit minus comme toi qui me fera changer d'avis. Je veux récupérer mon chien, alors je récupérerai mon chien. Peut importe si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, ce n'est pas moi qui finira au sol avec une flaque de sang grandissant en dessous de moi,** ricana l'intrus en avançant d'un pas.

 **\- S'te plaît, ne prend pas de risques inutiles** , s'inquiéta le chevelu en avançant lui aussi d'un pas, en tendant la main vers Mathieu.

 **\- Encore une menace, et s'en ait finis de vous... Maintenant. DE-HORS.**

 **\- Vous l'aurez cherché.**

 **\- NON NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! »**

Richard sortit un couteau de sa manche et frappa le châtain entre les côtes, lui coupant le souffle d'un seul coup.

 **« Put-** , souffla Mathieu, surpris. »

Le criminel s'approcha de son oreille, un sourire de jouissance sur ses lèvres.

 **« Je t'avais dis de ne pas me mettre en colère. Maintenant hors de mon chemin. »**

Il retira violemment le couteau de la poitrine de Mathieu, libérant un épais filet de sang et il lança un regard en direction d'Antoine qui était complètement paralysé par l'horreur et la peur. Le châtain pressa sur sa plaie pour limiter l'hémorragie en serrant les dents sous la douleurs, se tenant contre le mur proche de lui.

 **« Ne t'approches pas de lui, connard !,** cracha-t-il.

 **\- C'est toi qui empêchera peut-être ? Je peux te faire taire définitivement, s'il le faut.**

 **\- Non, arrêtez s'il vous plaît !** , pleura Antoine, essayant comme il le pouvait de se montrer utile. »

Mathieu tituba jusqu'à lui, le plus rapidement possibles pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à son oreilles.

 **« Va dans ma chambre, enferme-toi et appelle la police. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Fais ce que je te dis.** -sa voix se brisa subitement- **Je t'aime, soit fort. »**

Richard stoppa l'échange en donnant un violent coup de poing au propriétaire de la maison, le faisant tomber contre un mur puis au sol. Il s'approcha de lui, l'observant d'un air mauvais, aimant s'amuser avec sa nouvelle victime. Antoine en profita pour courir vers la chambre et s'y enfermer, se plaquant contre la porte complètement choqué. Il tenta d'arrêter ses pleurs mais il n'y parvint pas avant quelques longues secondes, culpabilisant comme jamais d'avoir laisser son amant aux mains de son ancien maître.

La fuite du semi-chien avait provoqué un moment d'inattention chez le criminel, et le châtain en profita pour se traîner jusque la cuisine et tenter de récupérer un couteau. Cependant, le plus vieux remarqua cette tentative de défense et le rejoignit bien vite, amusé.

 **« Hé ben hé ben... On cherche à se défendre ? T'es intéressant. Stupide mais intéressant. »**

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans la poitrine, lui coupant à nouveau le souffle. Mathieu toussota quelques instants, crachant quelques gouttes de sangs, grimaçant sous la douleur de plus en plus conséquente et la tête lui tournant de plus en plus. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, et ses muscles mal oxygénés commençaient doucement à le lâcher.

 **« Alors ? Tu cherches toujours la merde ? C'est quand même con de se mettre en danger comme ça, juste pour protéger un chien que tu ne connais que depuis quelques heures, non ? »**

Richard mis son pied sur la main de Mathieu qui pressait sa plaie, et il l'écrasa le plus fort qu'il pouvait, engendrant un long cri de douleur chez le châtain.

 **« I-il le... Mérite... Connard.**

 **\- Mmh... Peut-être... Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hein ?,** se demanda le malade en regardant avec envie son couteau. »

Du côté d'Antoine, la panique continuait de prendre le dessus. Il cherchait le portable de son amant sans cesser de pleurer, sans vraiment de succès avec son regard troublé.

 **« Putain, t'es où saloperie ?! »**

Il réussit finalement à le retrouver sur le bureau et il le prit, les mains tremblantes. Il tapa difficilement le numéro de la police.

 **« A-allo ?** , commença-t-il, la voix cassée. »

Il expliqua tant bien que mal la situation, essayant de calmer ses soubresauts pour rester compréhensible. Après quelques minutes, il raccrocha, la police en route pour lui venir en aide. C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit le cris de son hôte.

 **« MATHIEU !** , paniqua-t-il. »

Il commença à faire les cents pas, inquiet comme jamais, hésitant à lui désobéir pour lui venir en aide.

 **« Putain putain putain... »**

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit enfin de la chambre pour se précipiter vers la cuisine.

 _ooO du côté de Mathieu Ooo_

 **« Je sais pas, mais je serai toi je profiterais de mes derniers instants de liberté,** répondit Mathieu, gardant malgré la douleur un air de défi.

Mouais, je vais en profiter pour te tuer en même temps, ce sera sympas. »

Richard se rapprocha de sa victime et enfonça une nouvelle fois son arme dans sa chair, se délectant du nouveau cri de douleur qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

Les muscles de Mathieu se détendirent d'un coup, les forces l'abandonnant peu à peu. Il ne bougea plus, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile, du sang perlant au coin de ses lèvres.

 **« Bonne nuit. »**

Le tueur se releva en retirant son couteau et se dirigea vers la sortie, un sentiment agréable de puissance lui parcourant les veines.

Antoine arriva à ce moment, bloquant la sortie de la cuisine. Il observa quelques instants le corps malmené de son amant, les larmes lui montant une nouvelles fois aux yeux.

 **« Toi tu viens avec moi, j'ai quelques comptes à régler,** dit Richard, presque blasé mais tout de même en colère, en s'approchant de lui.

\- **An-Antoine...** , murmura le blessé. »

Le semi-chien montra les dents au salopard devant lui, plus en colère que jamais. L'homme en face de lui avait fait l'erreur de trop. Au diable les convenances, il n'était plus son maître après tout. Il serra les poings la queue tendu et dit sur un ton agressif mais peiné.

 **« Jamais. Plutôt crever.**

 **\- C'est un ordre. Et si tu m'opposes résistance...** -il lui coupa la joue pour appuyer ses propos- **je te fais subir la même chose qu'à ton petit copain. »**

Sur ces mots, Richard poussa l'inu vers la sortie avec force, manquant de le faire tomber. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un policier, arme à la main.

 **« POLICE ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS !,** cria-t-il.

 **\- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît !,** soupira de soulagement Antoine.

 **\- Merde !,** pesta le criminel.

 **\- Monsieur, lâchez ce couteau !,** ordonna le représentant des forces de l'ordre au plus vieux des deux hommes qui obéit à contre cœur, mais ne voulant pas se faire flinguer pour autant.

 **\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »**

Pendant que le flic faisait son travail, le chevelu se précipita dans la cuisine pour s'agenouiller auprès de Mathieu qui avait perdu connaissance. Il respirait toujours, mais tellement faiblement que ça ne rassura pas le moins du monde le semi-animal.

 **« Monsieur ! Appelez une ambulance ! Pitié !** , cria-t-il de désespoir au policier. »

Celui-ci prévint ses collègues d'appeler l'hôpital le plus proche et il emmena l'arrêté dans l'une des voitures de polices garées devant l'appartement.

Antoine reporta à nouveau son attention sur son amant des larmes réapparaissant sur le coin de ses yeux.

 **« S'teu plaît, tu m'as dis que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas... T'as pas le droit de partir maintenant... »**

Il se releva en hâte pour fouiller dans les tiroirs, allant même jusque dans la salle de bain pour récupérer des bandages et tenter d'arrêter les hémorragies. Il priait auprès de n'importe quel dieu pour que Mathieu se réveille. Et son vœu fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à perdre espoir. Le châtain réussit à sortir de son inconscience et il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sans pour autant bouger, cloué au sol par la douleur et le manque de sang. Il regarda quelques instant Antoine dont le visage s'éclaira d'espoir.

 **« Mathieu ! On va te sortir de là ! Richard s'est fait arrêté et les pompier vont arriver ! On va te soigner et on pourra vivre à deux comme on le voulait !** , s'exclama ce dernier avec soulagement. »

Cependant sa joie fut de courte de durée. Le blessé prit la parole difficilement, la toux lui agressant la gorge beaucoup trop souvent, prenant un regard soulagé mais surtout inquiétant pour l'inu. C'était un regard d'acceptation. Celui qu'on prend lorsqu'on prend la main de la mort pour l'accompagner et qu'on dit une dernière fois au revoir aux gens qu'on aime.

 **« An-Antoine... Tu vas bien. Je suis heureux.**

 **\- On va être heureux, ne t'en fais pas. »**

Le chevelu ne croyait pas ses propres paroles. Il voyait déjà l'esprit de Mathieu le quitter peu à peu. Mais il voulait au moins avoir l'air d'espérer. Peut-être qu'il se trompait après tout... Mon dieu, si seulement les urgence étaient déjà arrivées... Une larme solitaire contrasta avec le sourire triste qui trônait sur son visage.

 **« Tu prendras soin de toi hein... Je t'aime tant Antoine... »**

Ses yeux perdirent leurs étincelles de vies, lentement, affolant le cœur serré du petit inu. Sa raison savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, mais ses sentiments n'arrivaient pas à accepter l'inévitable. Ils prirent le contrôles de ses paroles et de ses larmes qui se multiplièrent.

 **« Non non non ! T'as pas le droit de partir ! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Reste s'il te plaît... Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir comme ça... »**

Le cœur du châtain cessèrent leurs battements, ses yeux se fermèrent et la vie disparut, ne laissant qu'un corps inerte à jamais et un cœur brisé sans aucune chance de complète guérison.

 **« Non ! Mathieu fais pas ça je t'en supplie ! Pitié non... Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis... »**

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent dans les minutes d'après, retrouvant un jeune semi-chien pleurant sans arrêt, le visage enfouit dans le cou du défunt. Il éloignèrent avec difficulté ce dernier pour tenter de réanimer Mathieu, mais il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour espérer quoi que ce soit. Le décès fut déclarer quelques temps plus tard.

Antoine quant à lui, fut emmené plus loin, sans pouvoir revoir le corps de son amant. Quelques temps après les événements, il fut recueilli par une famille aimante, cependant elle ne put jamais rétablir le bonheur dans son cœur beaucoup trop malmené.

L'inu passa une vie plutôt belle cependant, même si la déprime le rongeait de jour en jour, l'image d'un châtain aux yeux d'argent le hantant chaque seconde.

* * *

 _Voilàààà ! Alors ? Vous nous aimez hein ? C'est la joie ! * **vous donne un cookie pour faire partir vos larmes** *_

 _C'est ainsi que s'achève ce petit three-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _C'est peut-être pas la meilleure histoire niveau cohérence tout ça, mais je trouve que pour une reprise d'un Rp, c'est pas trop mal. En tout cas, j'avais vraiment envie de le partager avec vous, je le trouvais vraiment intéressant pour en faire une fanfiction ! Et ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire ainsi !_

 _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables ! 3_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est toujours un plaisir !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _PS : pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoire, je profite de laisser quelques infos ici ^^_

 _Pour le dernier chapitre de « Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs », il est à la moitié de l'écriture, j'avoue avoir du mal à l'écrire celui là, mais je vais essayer de le sortir avant Noël ou en tout cas, avant 2016._

 _Et pour le chapitre 6 de « Ne m'abandonne pas » (je remarque que maintenant que ce titre et celui d'ici se ressemble beaucoup... 'fin bref) je ne l'ai pas encore commencé malheureusement, donc je crois qu'il ne verra le jour qu'en janvier._

 _Voila, passez une bonne soirée/journée/nuit, je vous adore !_


End file.
